Brake Up, Make Up
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – What’s the most important thing to have in a relationship? Love? Trust? Or someone you can have a really good fight with? [KaiMimi] [100 FIC]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – What's the most important thing to have in a relationship? Love? Trust? Or someone you can have a really good fight with? (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: What can I say? My 100th fic so it seemed fitting that I use my baby pairing. And I've always thought the best thing about fighting was the making up after.

**Muse:** As if anyone would want to make up with you.

Lamb: Nothing you can say is going to upset me today, so you might as well save your breath.

_Dedi:_ Ding! Round one goes to Lamb.

**Muse:** You will pay for that.

_Dedi:_ If you say so. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, cus she has more mocks to face next week and cus Lamb couldn't really have her own fic dedicated to herself. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Go home and get stoned,_

_Cus the sex is so much better when you're mad at me,_

_You wear me out but it's all right now,_

_Without a doubt,_

_The break up is worth the make up sex you're givin me,

* * *

_

**Brake Up, Make Up**

"I can't believe your fucking arrogance. Standing there _demanding_ that I pack up my life just to accommodate your schedule." The azure haired girl screamed. Coming to a halt in the middle of Kai's apartment.

"Jesus Minmin I'm not _demanding_ that you do anything. All I did was ask you if you'd move in with me. It's not that big a deal." Kai said as he stood in front of her arms folded over his chest in typical Kai fashion. Chin out and legs braced preparing to stand his ground against the oncoming attach.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? You just asked me to move in with you and now your acting like it doesn't matter. Like I don't matter!" She yelled, even though she knew she was being idiotic but she just couldn't help it. They had been together for just over eighteen months and they had spent most of that time ripping shreds off each other, but despite the doubts of the people around them they'd lasted this long.

"First I'm pushing you around and now I don't care! Can't you make up your fucking mind, you're acting like a stuck up little princess. " He countered, sneering down at her.

"Princess!? PRINCESS!?" Her blood was boiling and her face was mere inches from his. "Who the in the blue hell are you to talk to me like that?"

"Uh, you're boyfriend. You know the guy that loves you. Though right now I don't know why." His voice rose with the colour of his face, as through she was thoroughly testing his patience.

"Yeah well if you really loved my you'd find away to drop dead in the next three seconds." She goaded him. She just loved to piss him off even if she was not completely sure why. At times she suspected it might be because he had been so cold and emotionless when first they met. But most of the time Ming-Ming was forced to conclude it was because when Kai was angry he was the hottest thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"_If you really loved me._" Kai mocked her, his lip curling. "Some times you can be so pathetic, you know that?"

"Me pathetic? Hello pot this is kettle calling you black!" Ming-Ming said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

"Oh that's fucking original!" The slate haired male snarled at her. "Or has all that hair-spray just dissolved what little brain you had to start with?"

"I guess it must have, I can't think of any other reason I'm still putting up with you!" She said hissing cat like at him, her dark eyes blazing with temper.

"Well neither can I, but if you know that why are you still here?" The tone said she was a stupid little girl asking questions she already knew the answers to, and he was done wasting time on her.

"Don't worry I'm going!" Taking a step back from him, Ming-Ming threw her hands in the air in an overly dramatic gesture and rolled her eyes.

"Good." Kai too stepped back so that he was now leaning against the white painted wall, and closed his eyes effectively blocking her out.

"Fine!" She huffed, turning from him a matching across the room to the door. "If you want to sit and stew in the soup of venom and bile that's your life go ahead, and I hope you drown you in it."

"Stick around and I'll drown you in it too if you like." His eyes were still closed, but he could sense that she had moved across the room away from where he was standing.

"Thanks for the offer but I have better thing to do with my time." Ming-Ming paused in the act of reaching for the door handle, turned and then walked back to where Kai was still standing. "But here's a little something to remember me by."

Stretching up she placed a light kiss to his lips. Ming-Ming had meant that to be all, she had meant to walk out the door for good this time. But Kai had grabbed her wrists and her gasp of surprise had been all that he need to plunge his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth.

Without thinking Ming-Ming's eyes fell shut and she pushed deeper into the kiss, which in it's intensity was almost violent. Her mouth on fire, Ming-Ming did not open her eyes as the world spin and her body pushed back against the wall. Kai's arms wrapped around her torso and swiftly lifted her off the ground, and she responded by entwining her long legs around his waist.

It was crazy, she knew it but she still could not held herself. For as long as she could remember he had always had, not so much a hold over her, but the chemistry between them was electric. With avid figures Ming-Ming pulled at the buttons on Kai's shirt, desperate to feel his skin under her hands. And when she failed to get them undone she simply pulled at the fabric and sent buttons skipping and bouncing away across the floor.

It was all just a blur. Somehow they got from the front room where the now long forgotten fight had taken place into the bedroom, tugging and pulling clothes as they went. The need was intense and burning. How much is enough, Ming-Ming wondered as she felt herself collapse onto the bed pulling Kai down with her. She wanted more of him, all of him. Kai pulled her closer burring his head in crook of her neck, tasted the salt of her skin on his tongue, losing himself in her. On and on until exhaustion over road them.

Answer; too much would never be enough.

"So…" Kai breathed heavily as he rolled over, pulling her sticky form with him. "D'you need me to help you move your things over?"

"Kai!" It was half a sob half a laugh. Ming-Ming placed her hands on Kai's chest and pushed herself up so that she could look down in exasperation at the confidently smirking male. "You're never going to change, are you?"

* * *

Lamb: First off I've only put this a 'T' rated but if you think it should be higher let me know. And second, I've posted 100 fics! (dances)

**Muse:** And for Christmas I'd like a straight jacket to put Lamb in.

_Dedi:_ And I'd like a gag to put on Muse, but do we ever get the things we ask for? Anyway **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
